


Satisfaction

by Dix_E_Normous



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Overstimulation, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dix_E_Normous/pseuds/Dix_E_Normous
Summary: Bella awaits Edward for some steamy sex.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 17





	Satisfaction

**Bella's POV:**

I've been waiting for him in an impatient anticipation. I long to feel his body against mine, two souls connecting in the most primal, intimate way. The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut sends a shiver of excitement down my spine.

I lay in wait, on top of the silk sheets of the bed, wearing skimpy and racy lingerie, black satin panties with red lace trim, and matching bralette. Lace thigh-high stockings adorn my thin, milky legs. I lay positioned in a seductive, half-laying down pose, slightly arching my back to show off my breasts. My long, brown hair cascades over my shoulders and down my back, like a waterfall. 

His footfalls sound just outside the bedroom door, and I bite my lip. As he walks through the door, his eyes met mine, and the heat of his smouldering gaze burned me to the core. 

“My, my…” he whispers, looking me up and down in a straight up sinful way. 

“Like what you see?” I question, in a falsely innocent tone.

He damn near growled, the primal noise sending arousal through my body, I could feel a wet spot begin to form on my panties. I slowly splay my legs, giving Edward a ‘come hither’ look, and he happily obliged. He slowly saunters closer to the bed, undoing his belt. He leaned over, capturing my lips in a steamy kiss. He breaks away, quickly shedding his clothing, until he was only in his boxers, which had a  _ very _ noticeable tent in the front. 

I smirk, before crawling to the edge of the bed, putting my dainty hands on both sides of his waist, my thumbs lightly brushing just inside the waistband of his boxers. 

“Someone looks a little… excited…” I slowly pull down the cloth, delighted when his dick sprung out of its confines. I place a teasing kiss on the head, before slowly stroking the shaft with a feather soft touch, one I knew would drive him mad. 

“Fuck Bella,” he groans, “please—” 

I understood what he meant, and grasp his cock more firmly, stroking him slowly, before speeding up a little. I rub his balls with my other hand, causing him to gasp in pleasure. I place the tip in my mouth, running my tongue over the slit, tasting the drops of precum that had formed from my earlier treatment. 

**Edward’s POV:**

Bella’s touch on my cock brought me to a state of bliss and arousal. The moment she put my dick in her mouth, tingles ran through my body and I felt myself salivating at the feeling. She was so warm, and the wetness felt amazing against my skin. Every swipe of her tongue against the head felt like electricity. I feel her begin to go down on me, and I look down at her, as if knowing that I would, she looks up to meet my gaze. The sight of her staring into my eyes, my dick in her mouth practically touching her throat, was easily the most beautiful, sexy, sight I’d ever seen. 

She pulls off my cock with an audible ‘pop’, before licking a stripe from the base to the tip, giving the head one last mocking peck, before sitting back on the bed.

“My turn.” 

I reach out to cup her tits through her thin bra, feeling the nipples harden at my touch. I brush the nubs roughly, entranced at the reaction I got from that. Bella moaned, and pushed her tits into my hands, back arching in pleasure.

**Bella’s POV:**

Edward’s touch felt amazing. But I wanted more, and I wanted his attention focused… elsewhere. I grasp his wrist, moving his hand towards my aching centre, and he slides his hand under the band of my panties, so close yet so far from what I desired. He put a knee between my thighs, half kneeling on the bed, using his unoccupied hand to grab the back of my head, and I tilt my head to meet his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. 

Teeth clashed, and our tongues danced against each other, as we made out fiercely. I whined against his mouth, as Edward still hadn’t slid his hand low enough to satisfy my needs down below. 

“Edward… please…” I whisper against his lips. 

His lips leave mine, as he removes my panties, and finally,  _ finally _ runs a finger over my soaked slit. The second his finger brushed against my clit, electricity runs through me and I moan obscenely. He kneels on the ground, sliding me to the edge of the bed, and begins to lick and kiss at my pussy. I spread my legs a little further, and scoot closer, needing the friction against my aching centre. His tongue laps at the folds, whisking away my juices, only for them to be replaced by more, my arousal undeniable and ever present. He flicks his tongue against my clit, and I could’ve sworn I saw stars.

**Edward’s POV:**

I pull away from Bella, eliciting a breathy whine from her plump lips. I gently maneuver her into a more… fuckable… position. She lay on her back, one leg thrown over my shoulder, the other splayed to the side, giving me plenty of room to line myself up with her pussy, and I slowly thrusted in, taking the time to ensure that she was properly stretched around my member. 

After receiving a desperate, need filled answer to whether or not she was ready for more, I pounded into her, keeping her lithe body steady with a hand on either side of her shapely hips. 

Her pussy was so wet and warm around my cock, and the walls hugged me in the best way possible. She was writhing and moaning under me, the sight only adding to my pleasure. 

After a few thrusts, I hit the bundle of nerves that caused her to moan and scratch at me, I instantly knew I’d hit her sweet spot, and I angled myself as to hit it with every thrust.

**Bella’s POV:**

Edward’s cock felt amazing inside of me, my tightness enveloping it perfectly, and after a few firm thrusts, he hit my G-spot, causing me to moan and tremble in ecstasy. His fingertips dig into my hips, and he suckles a hickey into my collar bone, and then another on each breast. He trails warm, wet kisses down my neck, before capturing my lips with his, all the while keeping up a steady pace as he pounds into me. 

With every thrust, I could feel his hair rub against my waxed skin, and his balls hit the space right behind my pussy. Edward places one hand on my chest, pushing my bra up, and latches his mouth onto the hardened nubs there, then moving his hand to rub vicious circles against my clit, the overwhelming sensation pushing me over the edge as the warmth and pressure that had built up in my centre exploded in a tear gathering, scream filled orgasm. My pussy pulsated sporadically around Edward’s dick. I could feel that he was close too, his cock throbbed inside of me, and I intentionally clenched around him, pulling his orgasm from his body.

A stream of warm liquid shot into me, mixing with my juices, making my insides feel like they were overflowing. The sticky, white fluid dripped out as Edward pulled out, and he leant back, enjoying the view of our cum slowly dripping down the lips of my pussy, and onto the satin bedspread. I tilt my head back, panting with satisfied exhaustion. 

Edward then leans down, licking up the concoction from my spent pussy, sending shocks of overstimulation through my body, as his teeth nipped at my nub, sucking and cleaning up the cum. I tremble, back arching off the bed, as a smaller, but no less intense orgasm wracks my body from his ministrations. He emits a noise of amusement, as he licked my pussy clean of my second orgasm. 

**Edward’s POV:**

After I cleaned up Bella’s pussy, she sits up, and gently pushes me to lay where she was, she put the tip of my cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head, and bobbing her head up and down the shaft, effectively getting the cum off my member. She makes direct eye contact with me as she leans over, licking the cum off the sheets, keeping the white substance on her tongue as she curls her body around mine, then allowing the liquid to slide onto my tongue as we kiss once more. I groan at how hot that was, and kiss her with appreciative ferocity. 

Tired out, and both satisfied, we cuddle against each other, our nude bodies fitting together, me as the big spoon, her as the little. She grinds her ass against my cock teasingly, and I could tell she was smiling as she did so. I throw an arm over her, hand resting on her mound above her pussy, and I place a kiss to the back of her neck. We both fell asleep, smiles on our faces, and satisfaction running through our veins. 


End file.
